Winds of Change-Reviewer One-Shots
by Zerojackson
Summary: After my story, the Winds of Change, reached 100 reviews, I set my readers a challenge. Write a one-shot using my OC's. It was a test to see if their perceptions and my perceptions of the characters were the same. We shall see, won't we? Contains only OC's. It will make much more sense if you read Winds of Change beforehand. Thanks to all my reviewers for doing this!


**Zerojackson here. As said in summary, this is a challenge for my reviewers: See if they can write my OC's, and see if their perceptions of my characters differ from my own. The first one-shot belongs to a friend of mine, DownsofFire. Enjoy!**

* * *

**A/N: I was informed of the contest/prize before several, but not all, people who read this. Zerojackson offered to write me a oneshot, but due to the help he's given me since we met, it felt weird to ask that of him. So I offered to make a oneshot for him involving his OC's to repay him and also to do a bit of OC testing myself. I've put my 3 OC's in here to test them out and see if they had promise. And I must say I had a ton of fun writing this. And Zerojackson enjoyed it so much he's asked me to write more, a request I'm more than happy to oblige him in. And so here it is, my oneshot that might spawn a story of its own. Signed, DownsofFire.**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Gurei pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation at Raion. He could handle it, but it was like having a small child while traveling. Especially when the goal was a decent vacation at a local beach. The only one who was probably as excited for this as Raion was Kura. But that was mostly at the prospect of trying to woo Kataki. Fenris was simply content to be at Kataki's side. Utsuro was also fascinated at the prospect of going, and was surprisingly quiet. Itachi was off doing business somewhere close, but promised he would make an appearance.

"No Raion, we're not there yet. You'd think that'd be obvious." The brown haired nin gave Gurei a glare of irritation.

"Well, are we close at all? I want to run a bit."

"Then run there."

"As much as I would like to, I have no idea where to go." Gurei sighed. Raion's logic was that of a child. However, to quell the argument, Kataki spoke up.

"Keep it in your pants Raion, we'll be there soon." Raion started to pout, but less so since they were seemingly close. Kura smiled and neared Kataki.

"Well, would it really be the worst thing if the pants were discarded? I mean, I know there some clothes I'd like to discard." Kataki chuckled and lightly moved Kura away from his person.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I'll pass." Kura pouted as they continued to travel. Gurei noticed that everyone seemed more relaxed, even Fenris, though it was slight. The mood was pleasant. And it was nice, enjoyable even. The sun was shining, there were some clouds in the sky, a slight breeze. An almost perfect day, if Gurei ever saw one…. until they came across the scene.

"What the hell happened here?" Kura was the one to ask as they viewed the remains. A wooden wagon was splintered and plundered, the people eviscerated and burnt. Kataki walked over and started examining the people who were still intact.

"That's interesting." He muttered. He motioned for Gurei to come over. Gurei knelt down and Kataki pointed to a black part of the body. Gurei scanned the wound with his hand for a minute before getting the conclusion Kataki was probably hoping for.

"That's not a burn by fire, but by something else." Kataki nodded.

"I'd guess some heated weapon, but there's always room for error." Gurei looked at the burn more closely.

"You are half right. I felt some static emanating from the wound. I believe this was the result of a lightning based attack. And yet, there's something else about this whole thing." Gurei stood and gestured to the rest of the scene. "What do you all see lying on the ground?" All the members of the group glanced around, not noting anything special, except….

"There's a surplus of weapons lying here." Fenris spoke up. Gurei nodded.

"Correct. Now, there are a few conclusions so here they are. Number 1: This was a guarded caravan and bandits of some sort attacked with the intention of robbing it. Number 2: This was supposed to be guarded by possible shinobi who lost the caravan but defeated the bandits. And Number 3: This was recently plundered by bandits and someone else stepped in to take care of the bandits." Kura walked around and noted something.

"None of their clothes seem official. So we can assume that these were bandits and not some guarding outfit." Gurei nodded.

"That leaves the last two theories as possibilities. Furthermore, I believe-" Gurei stopped. He looked around and the others followed. A fog was gathering, slowly creeping in. Everyone was suddenly on edge. Fenris grabbed the hilt of his sword but didn't draw it. They all waited. For what, they didn't know.

"Bandit filth." The monotone voice seemed to come from everywhere. They all looked around frantically to find the voice when a portion of the fog cleared. Standing there was a boy with silver hair, blue eyes, and a cocky smile. Another portion lifted to show a girl with long brown hair and deep green eyes. A final portion dissipated as a boy with stark white hair and snake-like yellow eyes stared at them.

Kataki's group moved and made a back-to-back formation. Whoever these three were, at least one was from the Hidden Mist due to this fog. The boy with silver hair popped his neck with a grin on his face. The girl simply stood, though she looked like she was going to enjoy any fight they put up. And the white haired boy simply stared at them with his yellow eyes.

"Why are you here, bandits? This caravan has nothing more to offer so why did you appear?" The boy with yellow eyes spoke in that monotone voice. Gurei could obviously see that these people had no love for bandits, but were quick to assume. He stepped forward slightly and decided diplomacy would be a good first try.

"We actually are not bandits. We're simple shinobi on our way to a well needed break." Gurei glanced at each of the three and noticed no signification of alignment to a village. The boy with silver hair turned to the yellow-eyed boy.

"Hey Yukio, can we just nix these guys and get it over with? I kind of need a-" 'Yukio' cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Denji, enough. Let me hear them out first." Putting his hand by his side, Yukio returned his attention to Gurei. "You say you're shinobi, but who are you aligned with?"

"We have no particular alignment with any village."

"And yet you call yourself shinobi. What is a shinobi without alignment?" This was weird.

"Then he's a mercenary, but we don't take random jobs. And you're ones to talk since you don't seem to have any alignment either. Which begs the question of 'are you mercenaries?'" The yellow eyed boy gave a light smile.

"Clever boy. We have no alignment since our respective villages abandoned us. However, the point at hand, do you have any proof as to whether or not you're bandits?" Gurei had no idea what could pass for evidence until Raion shouted

"Our sensei is Itachi Uchiha and he's gonna kill all of you if you hurt us!" The yellow eyed boy raised an eyebrow.

"Itachi. Interesting. And do you have any form of proof of this claim?" Now that, Gurei did. He reached into his bag and pulled a photo. He walked over to Yukio and handed it to him. He examined it. It was a picture of the group, minus Fenris and Utsuro, with Itachi in the background. Simple, but held a lot of meaning. After a minute, he handed the picture back to Gurei and turned to his female companion.

"Arine, dispel the mist. They're telling the truth." The girl, Arine apparently, snapped her fingers and the mist dissipated, revealing the bright day that Gurei was admiring earlier. With the mist gone, they could see the three shinobi in full.

Denji was wearing a waist-length black jacket with more pockets than one would normally need, with a navy blue shirt and black pants. Arine was wearing a simple black shirt and pants, nothing special. Yukio was wearing a long black jacket that was form fitting and went down to his ankles. It was closed down to the waist before opening up for his legs. He wore black pants also, but Gurei couldn't see his shirt. Admittedly, things were now a slight bit awkward, so Denji decided to break the ice.

"So what's this break you guys are headed to?" Fenris seemed to be reluctant to answer, but Kataki did so.

"We're on our way to the local beach. We got permission from our sensei to go here." Denji nodded, smiling, and turned to Yukio.

"Can we go Yukio? I've been needing a break. All these attacks have worn me out." Yukio looked to Arine, who shrugged her shoulders in semi-agreement. Yukio returned his gaze to the group. Kataki held Yukio's stare for a second.

"I suppose we could use a break in the action. Perhaps we could travel with you that far since we both now have the same goal?" Kataki wasn't sure what to do. These people were ready to attack, but backed off once they realized they were shinobi. But why not attack? They had just met so it was odd. Best to do a bit of probing.

"Why would you want to travel with us? While we have the same goal, we could go our separate ways." Yukio let out a sigh through his nose.

"In truth, I'm kind of interested in talking to Fenris. That's mostly why." Wait. What? Now Kataki was on edge, however, Fenris spoke up.

"And how do you know who I am?" Yukio chuckled. His eyes glittered like gold in the sunlight.

"Well, we're both subjects of Orochimaru's torture in one way or another. And those of us in his experimentation prisons heard about his…. Guilty pleasure, so to speak." Fenris seemed to retreat a bit, which was surprising. And apparently there was more to Yukio than met the eye. Kataki thought a moment before making a quick judgment.

"Alright, you can travel with us to the beach. Since you seem to have no hostile intentions at the moment." Yukio nodded and walked over to Kataki. He extended a hand.

"Shall we set this agreement in stone then?" Kataki made a quick flip of the coin in his mind. Last chance to back out. However, he was interested in hearing Yukio's tale. Choices. In the end, he extended his own hand, and the two shook. Denji pumped his fist in the air in excitement. Arine simply started walking along with the rest.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"And which prison where you in?" Fenris asked his next question in what was already a long line. Kataki asked his fair share as well.

"First the south, but I was transported to the western prison where I met Denji and Arine." Yukio's voice was more clourful while explaining as he wasn't trying to kill them.

"And what exactly did he do to you?" Kataki was the asker. Yukio looked him in the eye.

"My eyes weren't this colour naturally, my friend. He did some experiments on my eyes to see if they'd get stronger since they were weak when I was young. It was a painful process, but it actually turned out well enough I guess. I can see clearly and much more." Kataki was interested, as was Fenris.

"And what does that mean?" Yukio was about to answer Fenris when a finger dragged down Yukio's face.

"Does it have to mean anything? I mean, gold is a lovely colour, does it need an explanation?" Kura tried to cup Yukio's face in her hand when he lightly pushed her away.

"I appreciate the gesture, however, I have more important things on my mind." Kura pouted a bit, and only pouted more when Kataki started laughing. Once it died down, they could hear small segments of conversation from Raion and Denji. Something about women. Arine hung back near Gurei and was having a quiet conversation. Everything was going surprisingly smoothly.

"Hey, there it is!" Denji shouted as they neared the beach. The excitement of the group increased as they quickened their pace. They reached it and saw that it was empty. Perfect. Yukio hung back as everyone went ahead. Arine stopped beside him.

"Can we trust these people?" Yukio smiled and gave his friend a reassuring shoulder pat.

"If they turn on us, we'll deal with it. For now, enjoy yourself." Arine nodded and walked forward while Yukio followed. He reached the designated gathering area where everyone was either sitting, or leaving to go change. Once everybody came back, it was an interesting sight to behold. The guys wore their simple trunks, except Fenris who didn't change. Denji was smart and got a pair some time ago. The girls however….

Utsuro wore a simple one-piece swim suit. Nothing special. Arine was given a simple two-piece by Kura who said it was "too much" for her. Of course when Kura revealed what she was wearing, Denji's jaw nearly detached from his skull. To put it simply, a very revealing two-piece. Raion leaned over and mentioned

"Wish you could see Tali in a suit, but she's on business with Itachi-sensei." Denji gave Yukio that look. That look that said "you're gonna have to hold me back." Yukio laughed. Kataki noticed this and chuckled as well, but noticed something else. Denji and Arine's bodies were both covered in scars. Nothing too large, nor were their bodies made of scar tissue, but both had more scars than one would assume. He glanced at Yukio, who'd only removed his jacket to reveal a white shirt. No doubt he carried scars as well, if they were all former experiments of Orochimaru's.

"Well!? Are gonna do this or what?" Kura was wanting to get this vacation underway. Kataki sighed.

"Alright, go ahead." Kura let out a squeal of delight as Raion and Denji ran to the water. Yukio simply sat and enjoyed a slight pause. He took a deep breath of salt air and relaxed a bit. This was nice. Kataki sat next to him and took a drink of water before asking

"You seem a bit on edge." Yukio popped his neck once before answering.

"Denji and Arine are better at relaxing than me. I've got other goals on my mind."

"And what other goals would those be?" Yukio smirked, his yellow eyes darkening slightly with a twinge of sadness.

"Personal goals." Kataki grunted. He could tell Yukio wasn't about to reveal exactly what he was after. He nodded.

"I got you." Yukio nodded. Fenris even nodded. Apparently he gained some respect for Yukio in how he dealt with Orochimaru's tortures. And Yukio knew that they could be painful. However, the lucky ones got good results. However, those good results led to more experiments on others so it was a double edged sword.

But instead of focusing on other things, he looked out over the water, see the groups playing in the water. He smiled. This was a needed break. He sighed once more and was about to stretch out when they saw a flash of metal. Kura unintentionally dodged the spear that landed in the water. She got a nice cut on her back, but nothing worth mentioning. What made her mad was losing the top.

"What in the name of FUCK!?" Her arm covering what needed to be covered, she turned to the beach and started yelling. "This COST me god damn it! Who did this!?" Yukio had absolutely no idea until Gurei noticed something behind them. The four on the beach turned to see a group of 7 armed people.

"Bandits." Yukio's voice went dark, as did his golden gaze. He noticed Kataki and Fenris get up, but he held a hand out to stop them.

"What are you doing?" Kataki asked. Yukio smiled, but this time it was a smile of a predator.

"You stay here and let me and my team deal with this. It's the least we owe you for attempting to kill you earlier." Kataki didn't know what to do until Yukio turned to Arine. "Arine! Do it!" Arine took a deep breath and smiled as fog started to roll in. This fog was impossibly thick, and felt suffocating.

"What is that? The Hidden Mist Jutsu?" Kataki felt encased. Yukio simply smiled.

"Far from it. Arine is special. While she hails from the Hidden Mist, she carries a very useful kekkei genkai. She can manipulate the moisture in the air to make fog, and if she pushes herself, small rainstorms. She can also alter a person's view in the fog, to allow them to see. Well, for those who need it." As if on cue, Kataki could suddenly see through the fog somewhat. He could see the bandits stumbling around or trying to form up. He saw Denji simply walked near them without care.

"Arine can make the fog impossibly thick and can even make it like a two way mirror, which is the way you see it now. It works best when we're near moist air, such as being near a body of water." Kataki was about to ask when he noticed Denji making hand signs.

"Denji hails from the Hidden Stone village. He was experimented on by Orochimaru to create a person who could track prey by footfall. Denji already had a bit of that in him, but Orochimaru sped the process up. The result is that Denji can track an enemy on foot for a good distance without the need for chakra. Arine allows him vision through the fog to pinpoint enemy locations in two ways for better accuracy."

Making the last hand sign, Denji thrust his hand into the sand. A hump in the sand traveled to the group of gathered bandits before exploding into five spikes made out of earth.

"Earth Style: Terra's Hand." Moving his fingers in the sand, Denji controlled the spikes to knock the bandits that weren't impaled away. He removed his hand and Yukio turned to Arine.

"Alright, dispel!" The fog lifted immediately. And Arine was sanding ankle deep in the water making hand signs. The bandits looked up to see her finish.

"Water Style: Double Helix!" Two intertwining streams of water flew from the ocean and pounded into the bandits, creating a large hole in the sand. Yukio smiled as he stepped forward. The bandits were just recuperating as he made hand signs. One was able to move more than the others and chucked a spear.

"Yukio!" Kataki shouted his name when said nin thrust his hand out and a circle of electric energy as tall as him appeared in front of him, repelling the spear.

"Hand of Providence." The shield disappeared as Yukio made more hand signs. Another bandit tried charging when earth spikes appeared and batted him away. Kataki saw Denji with his hand in the sand again. He looked at Yukio again. Just who were these people? Yukio had finished making his hand signs and gripped his right wrist as electricity ran on his hand. Yukio charged forward and thrust his open pal into the chest of a bandit.

"Lightning Style: Stunning Current" The bandit was shoved back and started seizing on the sand. The last bandit started running as Yukio made more hand signs. Gripping his right wrist again, an orb of electricity and light appeared in his hand. He extended it and said three words

"Lightning Style: Arc." A large arc of lightning raced from his hand and struck the bandit in the back. The bandit fell, and the one who had taken the electric hand to the chest was still. Kataki's group stared at these three people they had just met. Yukio turned to Kataki and smiled.

"See? I told you we'd take care of it." No one assembled had any words. However, Kataki noticed a burn on Yukio's hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Yukio looked confused until he looked and cursed. Kataki waved Gurei over, who commenced a healing of Yukio's hand.

"I'm an idiot. I forgot to wear my gloves. They protect from my jutsu." Raion then piped up.

"Why would you use those then? I mean if they hurt you then what's the point?" Yukio was silent as Gurei put a bandage around his hand. Then he started laughing, startling everyone but Arine and Denji.

"They're minor wounds, friend. And if gloves protect from the backlash, then so be it. Though Lord Raikage had his limits to this as well." It didn't sink in until Gurei said something.

"You're from the Hidden Cloud village?" Yukio's smile went sideways some, but he answered regardless.

"It was a long time ago, and I don't remember much. But that's not important. What's important is that we get a new top for Kura before she caring." With Kura protesting, the group had a light laugh.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hours later, as the sun set in a soft orange background, Kataki and company were saying their goodbyes to Yukio's team.

"That was nice. Perhaps we can do that again sometime. Minus the fighting." Yukio smiled at Kataki's comment. The two shook hands and turned away from each other. However, from a different vantage point, someone sat in a tree, smiling at the intel he just received.

"So that's where the experiments ran away to." Kabuto Yakushi smirked. Lord Orochimaru would be most pleased that his lab rats could be recovered. With that, he left, leaving no trace.


End file.
